This invention relates to a control means for a hydraulic motor connected to an external load and which comprises a directional valve for selectively feeding hydraulic fluid to the motor from a pressure source.
The directional valve is provided with load pressure sensing means which is connected to a load compensating valve located upstream of the directional valve and arranged to adjust automatically the feed pressure in relation to the load pressure, which load compensating valve includes a valve spindle having oppositely facing end surfaces one of which is exposed to the load pressure for biassing the valve spindle in the opening direction, whereas the other end surface is exposed to the feed pressure for biassing the valve spindle in the closing direction.